


Predator

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M, Marks, Nipple Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “Shall we rough you up a bit, Cay?” Fjord offers, voice low as he squeezes Caleb oh so nicely. “Leave you with some marks to remember us by?”He shivers, his toes curling in his boots. “Ja, bitte. Bitte, Bärchen, Kätzchen. Please.”
Relationships: Fjord/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: After Dark Presents Nutvember 2020





	Predator

Caleb whines low in his throat as Essek and Fjord push him into the bedroom, Essek pressed to his chest and nipping at his lower lip, Fjord plastered against his back and pushing his hands up under Caleb’s shirt. Warm, calloused palms run over his stomach, across his chest, and tweak at his nipples. His head falls back on Fjord’s shoulder and he squirms back and forth between his partners, groaning.

Essek hums, kissing down the line of Caleb’s jaw, the points of his canines sending a jolt through Caleb’s core. He groans, hauling Essek closer by the hips. Chuckling, Essek murmurs against his throat. “You like that?”

He nods fervently, rutting forward.

Fjord nuzzles at the crown of his head. Arms tightening into a warm cage, he asks, “What do you like, darling?”

Breath thin in his chest, Caleb forces himself to speak. “He’s, uh, very bitey. It feels-- _oh, scheiße_ ,” he hisses as Essek nibbles at his throat. Those sharp teeth close enough Essek could rip into him without a spare thought. He sucks in a shaky breath and continues, “It’s a little overwhelming.”

Humming, Fjord lets one arm trail down, down, down, pressing between them to cup Caleb’s cock through his trousers. Those lovely hands are so strong and steady, and Fjord’s neatly trimmed claws dig into the fabric. Caleb rocks forward, breathing hard as he chases the flicker of pleasure. “Shall we rough you up a bit, Cay?” he offers, voice low as he squeezes Caleb oh so nicely. “Leave you with some marks to remember us by?”

He shivers, his toes curling in his boots. “ _Ja, bitte. Bitte, Bärchen, Kätzchen._ Please.”

Essek practically purrs, batting away Fjord’s hand as he drops to his knees. His nimble fingers make quick work of all the buttons and laces, and he gazes up at Caleb with lidded eyes and a crooked smile. “As you wish, Caleb. Just say if it’s ever too much.”

Fjord hums in agreement as he helps strip away Caleb’s clothes. “We’ll make you feel good.”

Caleb’s head spins as every inch of him is bared. Before he can blink, he’s laid out of the bed, moaning softly as Fjord leaves a string of love bites down his chest and Essek sucks a third dark bruise into his thigh, each one frustratingly close to his dick but still much too far for his liking. Caleb breathes shakily and forces his hips to still on the mattress, biting his lip in a desperate bid for patience.

Fjord laughs, tusks firm against his tender belly. A thumb presses at his lips and Caleb looks down at him, drinking in Fjord’s pretty flush and wide dark eyes and his sly little grin. “Careful love,” Fjord says as he gently frees Caleb’s lip from his teeth. “We can’t have you hurting yourself.”

“Per your request, that’s our job,” Essek quips, pressing his thumb into one of the bruises.

Caleb sighs, his head thrown back as he arches into the feeling, into that beautiful dull pain. His cock throbs, precum beading at the tip, but Essek just spares it a glance before scraping his teeth against his inner thighs. 

“ _Bitte, bitte,_ ” he pleads.

With a soft indulgent smile, Fjord buries his face in Caleb’s stomach and bites hard. As Caleb keens, Essek leans down and sucks at his balls, the pressure firm and his teeth so so perilously close. Caleb whines, torn between keeping still and enjoying the dual sensations and thrashing to feel a burst of pain. And before he can properly enjoy the sensation, it ends, Essek nuzzling into the opposite leg and Fjord kissing the bright red mark.

He sputters, frustrated and needy. “ _Scheiße_ , that is not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Essek asks, casually turning his head to the side to lick along Caleb’s shaft. Even Fjord tilts his head and looks up at Caleb expectantly.

He sucks in a reedy breath to steady himself. Words are hard in the heat of the moment, especially when he has two beautiful people sharing his bed and gazing up at him like he hung the moon. His mouth goes dry and he sucks at Fjord’s thumb to buy a few more seconds to compose himself. “Please,” he says, voice thick with want and slow as honey. 

“Please what?” Fjord prompts, shifting his hand to cup Caleb’s cheek.

“Please touch me,” he whispers, eyes fluttering closed as he adds, “please make it hurt.”

Fjord growls, his hand slipping to wrap around Caleb’s throat. He clambors up the bed, holding firm to Caleb as he kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth with practiced ease. Caleb bares his neck, eyes closed as he enjoys the warm press of lips against his. When Fjord breaks for breath, Essek takes Caleb’s hips in hand, nails digging into his skin, and pins him to the mattress. With a possessive look, Essek presses into his bruises, and Caleb sighs as pain lights through him. Before he can recover, Essek swallows his cock in one smooth motion, and Fjord pinches his nipples hard, and Caleb jerks and cries and relishes the sensation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
